Vladimir Pulterschmit
"Get ready for the mow down!"- Vladimir Putlerschmit Vladimir Pulterschmit also know as Clown, is a insane man let loose, and is one of the main characters of the Biodegradable franchise. He is the most brutal and the most shocking of the group that he is in. He adopts the "XM214 Microgun" and the crossbow pistol. Early Life Clown lived with his family and they never abused him but when he was alone as a kid he strangled birds and cats. He only got caught once and only got a warning and some therapy about his mental health. The therapist stated "He just doesn't know right from wrong at this age". When Clown was much older, he was a normal young man. He acted in the common affairs such as drinking alcohol and other crimes but never got caught. Clown cleaned up his life due to him getting a new baby cousin. Personality "Vladimir is best described as sporadic"- The Man Vladimir is mostly a short-tempered guy, who hates almost anyone he meets. Clown doesn't even have a conscience and really has no morals. His mood is extremely fickle, he will be mad in a matter of seconds at anytime. His personality is also affected by Steve and Tom, who are voices in his head that also don't have morals. Clown gives no respect to anyone unless it's himself. He does protect his friends and allies in battle and will even sacrifice himself for them. He has problems but, the player can make him nice and respectable. He also likes some animals and used have a dog named Vladislav. He loved Vladislav and when his dog died, he lost it. Sometimes his schizophrenia becomes so severe that he attempts to bite his "tail" off, like a dog. Hair Clown has many hair styles like The T, Mohawk, Spike Mohawk, Bob Ross, Well Groomed, Messy, Bed Hair Curls, Buzz Cut, Curly Hair, and more. Appearance Clown has a weird face and has a reckless style with clothes. He also is very hairy and bald. Clown wears a leather jacket, a t-shirt, sweatpants, and rusty boots. Clown wears whatever is comfortable but still maintains a style. Relationships Timothy Hal - Vladimir doesn't even know that much about Tim but he does know that Tim cares for him so, Vlad is mostly overprotective of Tim. He also tries his best to make sure he is not in danger. Tim and Vladimir get in a lot of fights due to them being almost polar opposites. Clown also hates his wannabe personality and wishes that he could just act like himself. Mime - Clown doesn't even care that much about Mime but Mime learns a lot from Clown. They have almost nothing in common and Clown almost sees him as a coward for leaving the battlefield in his hometown instead of holding off. Clown and Mime both have a love for bagels. Nina - Clown hates Nina, because she is related to The Man, and Clown hates The Man. The only reason he does jobs for The Man is because he has money. They also hate each other and get in a lot of fights. Dave Williams - Dave is very mean to Clown due to him being Russian. Clown hates him because he is mostly racist. Abilities Clown has 3 abilities like all of the characters. His abilities help him to release punishment, be prepared, keep firing, and stay alive while being in the open. His perks are Rage!, Stocked, and Russian Strength. Rage! "Your hatred for your enemies increases, giving you power. "Rage!" increases strength, damage, and health by 60% for 2 minutes and has a cool down of 4 minutes." = "I have no clew on how he dang-did-it but he for som' odd reason he-he-he-he started to get angrier and started packing-a-real-p-punch!" = Stocked "You always for some reason over prepare for gun fights. You can get 20% more ammo for your guns. = "When we are all out of ammo, Clown, for some reason ,has a little bit more waiting for the opponents!" - "Mime" = Russian Strength You feel the Russian blood giving you even more strength like the Holy Spirit. Recoil and the weight of guns is removed by 50%. = "Clown always had a better grip and muscles than me." - Timothy Hal = Trivia * Clown is the strongest, tallest, and oldest out of The Three Psychos * Clown has the most severe mental illness out of The Three * Clown loves bagels. * Clown has 2 children. * Clown isn't a virgin. * Clown is actually pretty good at shooting guns. * HE THIQQ